Control
by Dreadful Virtue
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZARAKI KENPACHI! 8D Byakuya x Zaraki


**Title: **Control

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Pairing: **Byakuya Kuchiki x Zaraki Kenpachi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **I neither own Bleach nor Byakuya and Zaraki [sadly ):] and don't get any money for writing this fanfiction.

**Warning: **

English is not my mothertongue – I am still studying it.

**Information:**

ZARAKI'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D

**Control**

Byakuya came out of his bathroom and sat down at the desk. It was still dark outside. He didn't have to go to work for the next four hours.

He picked up his calligraphy brush and started to work. It was horrible – these last days he wasn't able to collect his thoughts and look at... facts. Byakuya sighed. For the last days now he has tried to figure out WHAT he could give Zaraki for his birthday.

He laid the brush down carefully and turned around. There on his bed the demon was still fast asleep. Which was good – the other one seemed to have a weird sleeping pattern. They have been in a relationship for two months now and so their daily lives finally fell into place. Zaraki brought his work to Byakuya's place [the noble was surprised that the demon actually did do his paperwork – in the middle of the night] and Byakuya tried to not work until late evening – wanting to spent time with Kenpachi and "their" daughter [it still gave him a fluffy feeling every time he thought about it. He finally had family. Besides his grandfather he never thought of the others in the clan as that].

Byakuya stood up quietly and moved over to the bed – looking down at the demon. The blanket was down at his feet, he should cover him up; it was a cold November day. But he couldn't move himself to do so. Long lean legs shaped into small hips and waist which shaped into wider shoulders. His face was pushed into a pillow which he was hugging tightly to his chest [something Byakuya noticed quite early – the other loved to hug] and his hair was covering part of his back and the bed. Such long silky hair. The noble loved to ran his hands through it.

Carefully he sat down next to the long man. He reached out with his hand and stroked the right calve up to the nicely shaped butt. His hand stayed there. He continued to watch the other.

He wouldn't tell anybody, but he depended already on the other man. In this short time he has learned to trust him... and to appreciate every single moment he spent with him. Zaraki showed him rather quickly that he was no stupid barbarian. The man was witty and had a rather sharp mind. He made Byakuya laugh with his easy going nature, made him feel relaxed and sheltered. Yes, he was also always there for him, listened, and actually wanted to know what was going on inside of him. Who has ever done so before? Nobody. His family always wanted him to be perfect. Kids were not allowed to run around, have fun or play with other children. In their opinion he had to sit quietly, not open his mouth - let the elders talk. He was so very much... alone.

Since he has been with the other one he hasn't felt that anymore. For the first time in his life he actually felt like he belonged.

Byakuya smiled softly.

He laid down behind the other, put his arm around his waist and kissed his nape.

"Thank you."

"...for what?" came the sleepy reply.

"I am sorry. Did I wake you?"

"For what?"

Byakuya held him closer and kisses his nape again.

"For being you."

Zaraki laughed softly and turned around.

"That is the first time somebody thanks me for being a stupid, bloodthirsty demon." He said grinning.

Byakuya stroked over his cheek.

"That is what you make everybody believe."

Zaraki's grins became wider.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Huh?" the grin vanished "do what?"

"You only grin. I have never really seen you smiling."

"I didn't know it's important." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"It is. To me."

Silence.

Byakuya sighed.

"Sorry I said that." He was about to get up.

Zaraki griped his arm and pulled him closer to him.

"Nah. Sorry. I'll try to do it more often." He said softly and kissed Byakuya's forehead.

Both laid back down.

"When do we have to go to work?" Kenpachi asked and scratched his neck.

"We still have around four hours."

"Mphf! Then I have to get up soon."

"How about you let your hair down for a change? I like it more like that." Byakuya stated and stroked the silky tresses again. Zaraki purred.

"You are such a fucking cat." Byakuya said smirking.

"Mhm better watch out oh great noble. Such a rotten vocabulary shouldn't be used by you."

Byakuya laughed softy.

"All your fault demon."

"Now – shame on me. Having such a bad influence."

"Mhm yes. I should punish you for that."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

And so the 6th Captain moved forward and kissed the other. The soft kiss soon became more eager and Byakuya demanded entrance to the other's mouth – which he was soon granted. Without hesitation he took control of the kiss and explored the cavern. He loved kissing Zaraki. The other seemed so open then.

After some time he had to let go of the lips – damn need for air.

He looked deeply into the eyes of the demon and stroked behind his ear. Zaraki leaned into the touch. Byakuya smirked again and leaned forward.

"How about you forget your hair styling today and we do other, more enjoyable things?" he whispered in his ear and stroked the back.

Zaraki shivered.

"No Kushi. I can't get into 11th with my hair undone again. The others are already wondering what's going on."

"Well then, tell them you are up for a change?"

"They wouldn't believe it."

Zaraki sat up and stretched.

"I gotta get ready." And with that said he stood up, and to Byakuya's disappointment, went into the bathroom.

Lately Kenpachi has managed to get away far too often. He has to become quicker. He laid back and closed his eyes. But the other had birthday today and he STILL didn't know what to give him.

He could of course give him something Kenpachi has always wanted – a fight. But then he would be made responsible for destroying Soul Society. Something he did not want to happen.

Yachiru was also of no help. Saying he should give Kenpachi a marriage ring as a birthday present. That was far too soon... they haven't even said out loud that they love each other...

Love each other. Did he feel that for Zaraki? He wasn't really sure about that.

He decided to think another time about it.

What the heck should he give the other..?

Kuchiki-taichou sat alone in his office – door locked, again! He has been doing that a lot lately, especially when Kenpachi-taichou came over.

Renji was confused. He almost never did that [always wanted to observe the others if they were doing their work or not] and two months before he was even kicking Kenpachi out of the office instead of locking him in with him.

He already talked with Rukia about it, but she also didn't know what was going on. She said the only information she had gained was loud laughter from Matsumoto when she asked her fellow Shinigami's in the Woman Association if they maybe new if Byakuya and Zaraki were doing business together.

Weird people. All around them.

Renji went back to his paperwork. The other better not see him daydreaming.

He hated his birthday – he seriously did. And the one he hated the most was his own. He still cursed the day he told Yachiru when he had birthday – he hoped she would have forgotten. But she has not – not one single time. And since the two have been in Sereitei she made sure that nobody else forgot either. She made his men – his MANLY men, bake cake for him, buy presents and sing birthday songs. The worst part though, was that they seemed to enjoy doing stuff like that [Especially Yumichika].

He did not understand them. He still hated god for bringing him to life – for making him exist. He has brought nothing but suffering on the people he loved.

Zaraki sighed and moved his paperwork aside. He put his head on his hands and scowled.

Why did he bring up god? He did not believe in this existence – be it man or woman. He only believed in "Exchange".

But it didn't matter now. He just wished there was a hole, Yachiru did not know yet, in which he could hide until the day was over.

"-!"

Speaking of the devil.

The door was slid open forcefully and immediately the girl jumped on his desk.

"Ken-chan! Why are you in here? We got cake and presents for you!"

"I hate cake – too sweet. I hate presents – too girly." He muttered and looked at his side.

She didn't want to hear any of that. She took his face in her small hands and made him look at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her cheeks blown up – she was not happy.

"But Ken-chan! It's your birthday! We made everything just for you! Come!" she whined.

"I don't wanna." He didn't pout – he swore!

Her eyes became bigger. Bigger. Bigger. Now they filled with tears, her lower lip pushed out.

He looked at her – he lost.

"Oh ok. I'm commin'." He muttered and stood up.

"YAY!" immediately her sad expression turned into her usual bright smile. "Come on Ken-chan!" she gripped his hand and made him follow her.

Manipulative brat.

With a dreadful feeling he walked down the hallway listening to the excited chatter of his daughter. He hated his birthday. He stepped into 11th's cantina.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

There they all stood – around a long table which was covered in food, cake and presents.

Zaraki felt like running. All attention was on him. But he was here now – so he couldn't escape anymore [and Yachiru was holding too tightly on his hand anyway]. He swallowed.

"Um... thanks guys."

They cheered. Can't they just leave him alone?

Then he was pulled to the table and made to sit down by Yachiru. The other's followed and soon the 11th was filled with the usual chatter and laugher of it's men. Zaraki clamed down after some minutes and joined in the partying. Drinking with them was something he didn't mind.

He sighed frustrated and rubbed his forehead. What the heck do you give a guy who doesn't want to have anything?

Byakuya sat back and looked at the ceiling. Time was running out and he still didn't have anything. He just wished Yachiru would have told him sooner – then he maybe could have had a kimono made for the other one. He noticed some time ago that the demon loved to wear them.

But it was too late now.

Byakuya closed his eyes. What could the other man want?

Strength.

He opened his eyes and stroked his chin.

Zaraki wanted strength, power and... control.

A fight in Sereitei he couldn't allow, but...

Byakuya smirked.

Zaraki was on his way to Kuchiki Manor, his arms full with presents.

During the party, earlier afternoon, Shunsui came over squealing and dancing how "His boy was now one year older". As if age would matter here. Soon after that Matsumoto came over too, grinning like an idiot and shoving a wrapped parcel in his hands. She wished him a "Happy Birthday", winked and went to Ikkaku. Strange woman.

From Shunsui he got expensive sake. He already put it in his office for sake-parties later. From his men he got random things – weights for training, free sake coupons, ... hair shampoo [he still hasn't found out who pulled that joke on him] and other stuff they thought he might need. From Ikkaku he got ten "Watching-After-Yachiru" coupons. As if he needed them. If he wants them to look after her he just shoves her in their hands and vanishes. Yumichika gave him a kimono - dark red with golden leave patterns. The feminine one was squealing how the colour suited him, underlined his skin complexion and made his eyes stand out and...

He didn't know what else. He threw him out the window before he could continue talking shit.

Yachiru, he held the parcel closer, gave him a bag full with candies and her self-made "Ken-chan + Yachiru: The Great Adventure" book. He, of course, will never say out loud but... it was soooo cute!

He stole himself away from the party half an hour ago – the others were most likely still celebrating. He just hoped they didn't give too much sake to Yachiru – she always was so cranky on the next day if she drank too much.

Finally arriving at his destination he slid open the door and stepped into the room.

"What took you so long?"

Zaraki placed his presents on the floor and turned to Byakuya.

He was sitting at the end of the bed, wearing a white kimono which was parted at his tights and chest. His hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders – the moonlight hitting him just right.

The demon swallowed. His lover was incredible sexy.

"Party." He choked out, still transfixed at the sight in front of him.

"Tried. Couldn't leave earlier. Gonna take a quick shower."

He picked up his new kimono and quickly hurried in the bathroom.

Byakuya watched him leave. It was funny really, but the great demon was a choking, stuttering mass as soon as it came to private matters... or bedroom sport. It made the noble wonder a little, he always thought these barbarians do nothing else besides hunting food, fighting and fucking to create more barbarians [If Byakuya was honest with himself he always saw them more as rats than anything else].

But Zaraki managed to come all the way up – went from a nobody to a somebody – he should always have known that he was different than the others.

The opening of the door made him come out of his thoughts.

"It is new." He said quietly, taking in the sight of the other.

"Yah. The pussy gave it to me."

Ayasegawa. Byakuya reminded himself to step down from his horse sometime and thank the other.

"It suits you."

"I guess." Muttered the 11th Captain and moved a hand through his hair.

"It does." Byakuya said, using his demanding tone. "Now come here."

"Controlling bitch." The taller one said, but moved to sit down next to the noble anyway.

"Yes. And you love every moment of it." Replied Byakuya and moved in to kiss the demon.

It was soft – just a touching of lips. Then the 6th Captain moved to the other's ear.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

"Oh no!" Zaraki sat back, an annoyed expression on his face. "Yachiru told you! Damn brat!"

At first Byakuya looked rather perplexed then he smiled.

"Yes, she did."

"Great." The demon muttered and started stroking his scar. "She won't get any cookies the whole week."

"As soon as she looks at you, you will give her what she wants anyway." The smaller one said amused.

"Shut it Kuchiki."

"Yes. I think I shall do so."

"Huh? WOW!"

And Zaraki was shoved backwards on the bed with a smirking noble across his hips. Before the 11th Captain could utter any curses he was hungrily kissed while quick hands went in his hair and under his kimono. Any form of resistance quickly escaped Zaraki's mind and he locked his arms around the other's neck while purring into the kiss.

After thoughtfully kissing Kenpachi he let go of the delicious lips and looked down at him. Jet-black hair tousled, golden eyes dazed, red tint on his cheeks and lips kiss swollen. Kami-sama. He loved seeing the other like that. It still turned him on beyond anything to have such a control over Zaraki Kenpachi.

He moved off the hips and sat down next to him.

"Kuya?"

"Put off your kimono and turn around."

The other moaned and did as he was told. A chill went up Byakuya's spine – the power.

He stroked up the other's leg. Such nicely shaped legs. Even though Zaraki was VERY close-minded when it came to bedroom activities – he had to make him wear a skirt sometime. Heck! He was even fine with a kilt! But those legs really shouldn't stay hidden.

Smirking to himself he continued his path upwards. Shortly before reaching the other's butt he stopped his stroking and leaned down to kiss each cheek.

Then he sat up to remove his own kimono.

He sat down on the demon's tights and stroked up his spine while kissing his neck.

Kenpachi moaned and pressed backwards.

Moving his hand to the other's right side he stroked it while holding himself up with his other and licked down the spine.

Zaraki smelled of peach [he loved it when he used his shower gel. Made him feel like his scent was all the time on the other] and something that was definitely Zaraki's scent.

He continued his path downwards, shortly before he reached that fine ass again and sat up once more.

He moved over to the bedside table and got out a tube of lube [first thing he purchased after Kenpachi and he decided to become an item... he was still glad that people in the human world didn't know who he was.] and spread Zaraki's legs to take place between them.

He put the lube next to him and stroked over a quivering tight.

"You look gorgeous like that Zaraki. All wantonly under me."

"Shut that rubbish talk and do something."

"Na, na. I decide when what happens, uke."

Zaraki leaned up on his elbows, turned his head around and looked questionably at the other.

"What the fuck is an 'uke'"?

Byakuya smirked. "You, you naive little boy."

"I am no..."

"Silence. Or do you want to stop?"

Zaraki thought about it for a moment, but his hard groin pressing in the bed told him he'd be a fool if he let that come to a stop now.

Without further complaining the demon laid back down.

"Good boy." The noble purred and took in the figure in front of him. All his.

He put both hands on the fleshy cheeks in front of him, stroking over them. Zaraki moaned once more and pressed backwards again. The 6th Captain swallowed. The sight alone already aroused him, he could hardly wait to take the other, but first...

He pressed the cheeks apart.

"Kuya?"

Said 'Kuya' leaned forward and licked over the puckered entrance.

"Kami!" Zaraki choked out and shoved his ass in the other's face.

That one just smirked.

"Kuchiki-sama is quite alright. You do not have to call me 'Kami'."

"Shut it! Self-loving ass!" whined Kenpachi [Or something close to that. Zaraki Kenpachi did not whine].

"Mhm~ no. Right now I love your ass by far more." He breathed out and licked over the opening again.

Kenpachi crawled his fingers into the sheets under him and moaned.

Byakuya continued his ministrations for some time then he entered the demon with his tongue.

Said demon could only grasp and moan. He could feel his toes curling – he was so close!

Suddenly the other stopped.

"No! Please no!"

"I love it when you beg." Byakuya whispered, busy putting gel on his fingers. He put the tube aside and quickly entered the 11th Captain with one finger.

Zaraki moved his hips back again.

Wasting no time the noble prepared the other then he put lube on his arching groin and laid down on his back.

"What are you doing?" Zaraki asked him confused.

"Your present. I thought I give you some of your control back."

"Huh?"

"Get on me and ride me, Zaraki."

"Oh fuck." The demon moaned.

"Indeed. Now do it before I decide to take over again."

Kenpachi didn't have to be told twice and quickly moved his legs over the other's hips – kneeling over him.

He looked down at Byakuya's chest, his long hair covering most of his face.

The noble reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You are in charge." Kenpachi looked at him "You set the pace."

The demon nodded, swallowed and then sank himself slowly on the hard, dripping groin under him.

Both moaned.

Byakuya pressed his head back in the bed, bit his lower lip and placed his hands on the other's hips. It took all of his willpower to not flip them around and pound mercilessly into Kenpachi.

"Kami-sama! Move Zaraki!"

The 11th Captain chuckled and leaned over him.

"I am in charge you said."

Then he started to kiss the noble with everything he got – slowly starting to move his hips.

Both grasped.

Bringing his hips down in another angle Zaraki let go of the other's lips and moaned in his neck.

Byakuya gripped the hips tighter and smirked.

"Found it?"

"Gosh Kuchiki." Zaraki moaned again. "Shut it."

Then he sat up once more, placed his hands on the smaller's shoulders and started a fast and hard pace.

The noble almost choked on his moans – he was burning. And it seemed like the demon wasn't doing any better. He moaned and grasped, fingers digging into Byakuya's shoulders and eyes unfocused. The noble could see that he was close. And he wasn't far behind him.

"More?" he choked out.

Zaraki only moaned.

The 6th Captain quickly sat up, grasped that fine ass in his hands and moved his hips in rhythm with the other – meeting every single thrust.

"Kuya~ !" Kenpachi shouted and placed his arms around the noble's neck.

"Yes! Oh yes!" and he lunged forward to kiss Zaraki once more.

Both could only moan and grasp in the kiss, Byakuya was able to let go with one hand and grip the other's weeping cock.

That was all it took. The demon threw his head back and came all over their chests, clenching down on Byakuya who moaned in the other's neck and followed him over the edge.

They stayed like that for some moments, trying to catch their breath.

Then the noble fell backwards, taking Zaraki with him.

Both were only a pile of flesh and bones trying to get down from their high.

"Damn." Zaraki said after some minutes.

"Yeah." The other replied, looking at the ceiling.

Kenpachi pulled his strength together and got off his lover, laying down next to him.

Byakuya petted his hair.

"I love you" he whispered. He couldn't help it – it just came out.

".... ewwwwww... you are such a mushy princess."

The noble slapped his ass.

"OUCH!"

"Shut it, kitty."

The demon chuckled and laid back down, close to the other, and closed his eyes.

"Kuya?"

"What is it?"

"I love you too."

Byakuya was happy the other had his head on his chest.

He wouldn't want him to see that stupid smile he sure as hell was wearing right now.

"Yo Matsuuuuu~~~" one drunk Ikkaku said and moved his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "What did ya give the taichou?"

Yumichika's ears peeked up and he quickly sat down next to them.

"Oh... just some toys for the boys to play, if you get what I mean."

She and Yumichika giggled.

"... but Matsu! The captain doesn't play with dolls."

"Oh Ikkaku!"


End file.
